camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23/Archive One
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Thebiguglyalien page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thebiguglyalien (Talk) 01:16, 2 April 2011 Okay Me and a few others decided to make this wiki, so we're getting it started. You have experience starting RPG wikis, so I'm hoping you can help. This is all I have so far, and the other users haven't approved it yet. (We must agree before it will become an official part of the wiki.) Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, admins were going to go through them and see what can be done, but I like your idea. And as of The Last Olympian, there are more than 12. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) That's so cool! I just finished making a logo request. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 01:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I looked at your suggestion to Thebiguglyalien and thought it was great. I see that he also replied above. I'm liking roleplay alot! Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 01:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) We'll see after we get the wiki running. :) Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:logo Maybe you could do the favicon since they are doing the logo? And ya, you'd need to be an admin to do that so just upload the favicon to Thebiguglyalien's talk page and he'll add it. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 01:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I saw your favicon thing. Maybe we could use the same one from the Camp Half-Blood Wiki. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It's supposed to be a trident. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 03:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) The wiki hasn't officially started yet, but you can request a character here if you'd like one. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 20:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) You said you wanted to be a child of Athena, right? Well, I recommend you get a character as soon as possible because almost everything is open. When more people come, it'll be harder to get things. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I answered the claim request. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) A bracelet? It's small, and easy! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright since you the first Child of Athena on the wiki i need your help coming up with your counselor power that your mom bestowed on you for being the counselor of the cabin. I can't think of anything. What do you suggest? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) that power is a bit too much........maybe some telaphatic control.......like enough to influence someone...not force them[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 02:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Perseus the forcing people and putting bad luck are a little too much like Nemesis' powers. I'll put the psychic power and the ability to influence them as the Counselor Power TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 02:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) like general emotions and some minor telephatic control (influence mood changes etc) is perfect [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 02:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ok...gtg [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 02:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I like the trident best. Now if only I understood how to make favicon... 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I don't usually do this, but would you like admin rights for five minutes to upload it? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) You're an admin for the next few minutes. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Take your time. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I can't see it. Maybe it's just taking time to get on. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm just going to wait it out. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Should I remove your admin rights, or did you want to do something else with the favicon? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 18:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 18:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Treaty between the smartest and the darkest cabins? Hey Tsumi here counselor of the Hades cabin. Was wondering if you would like a treaty between our two cabins. I'll give you shower times and first shot at the swords area and forests? If so just let me know what privelges i can get in return. Later. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 20:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I think i'll take first shot at the darker areas of the forests where the stronger monsters are. First shot at the climbing wall. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 14:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) You wanna have a treaty The smartest cabins and the expert sniper cabin (Apollo Cabin). I, Alex, say that you can decide on what privileges you get first and you can decide what privileges my cabin gets. Roxas Xion Axel 20:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Treaty Sure! Roxas Xion Axel 20:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I see your point..........I will make a policy for this.........what points do you want in it?? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC) perfect.......name some sites please [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I agree. And as i stated on my cabin page and i'm not trying to start another argument here so please don't think that this is me trying to start one, but as i satated on there that the powers of the Minor gods e.g. Boreas the god of the North Wind. His powers are based on what he was known to do in the myths and that was to bring in the cold. So we made his children's powers revolve around that aspect. I hope this clears stuff up. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 18:57, April 5, 2011 (UTC) By the gods yes! That is an excellent Idea. Now I'll drop the "war" if you start up our treaty again if you want.... But if we start up the treaty we need to be able to have some conflict...... Urgh we need to work out a treaty thing. Like how many treaties one cabin can have.... TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 19:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sounds good..... Nyx will stay as an enemy just for the purposes of not everyone having a treaty with each other. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 19:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that sounds good. Now what did you get. Oh yeah First shot at the sword arena and the non dark areas of the forest.. I think that was it.... And your okay with me keeping Nyx as an enemy so that there are at least some enemies on the wiki? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 19:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) thx [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:38, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah while i was woridng these out you were already answering my questions just like Athena. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 19:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) #Flamefang wants to argue #I will do the Debate Forum soon #I read it...........i agree [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I agree there should be an offensive power.TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 21:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) cool.........i agree [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:13, April 5, 2011 (UTC) How long is this stupid beta testing gonna last? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 00:43, April 6, 2011 (UTC) That beta testing for the muppet chat.... isn't that what's causing the problems? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 00:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Treaty Cassiopeia, Would you like a treaty for Capture the Flag with my cabin? The terms are below. *We will team up for Capture the Flag *We are allies for quests. What do you think? --Draco22:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- I left Perseus Jackson a message about the treaties. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking we make this wiki another one of our affiliates. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 00:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey, do you have any ideas to improve the main page? Flamefang said you're pretty good at that. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 23:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Those are good. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 23:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) If you want to do it, you can be the "Official Main Page Designer". That means you can just do whatever you'd like with the page. As long as the colors don't clash or anything like that. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 23:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay. No "of the month" spotlights though. This wiki isn't big enough yet. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 00:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) About the message, I was going to do that, but never got around to it. About the extra character, I don't mind at all. BTW, you have permission to not have to go through the claiming process again. You can just make the character. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 03:45, April 7, 2011 (UTC) If it worked, you should have just seen it. If not... let me know. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 03:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You should take a look at my cabin's page. We had something of a makeover. Flamefang 04:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) you do the main page.......i can do it but i will take forever[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You may add more powers to Hecate's cabin if you feel they are appropriate for it. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 22:08, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Main page looks ''amazing! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Are you online? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC) LOVING the main page.......that would have taken me 4 houres at best[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) np[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:34, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Done. This wiki is one of the 2 affiliates. Look under the HP Wiki thing. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 00:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) put the HRGGW as an affiliates pls[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Loving the Main page as well but one problem Tyche is a goddess. Reference is here http://www.theoi.com/Daimon/Tykhe.html TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep i understand that but under the picture of Tyche it says mother. which generally means goddess i musta misspelled if i was the one that put it up TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) oh gods.... Oh gods your half brother is at it again with bad history writing. Now he's a child of Asteria. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) What is your spells/hexes/potions thing? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 02:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You can create a separate article/separate articles if you'd like. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 02:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 02:36, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I was just thinking about that. I'm not sure. Maybe, Elena's magic? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 06:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Good idea. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 06:36, April 9, 2011 (UTC) those are some pages. pretty cool. one of my characters will probably stop by for a tarot reading later on. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 07:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Cassiopeia. It has come to my attention that you have an alliance with the Nike cabin for capture the flag. I am waiting for a reply from the Nike cabin whether or not they are interested in an alliance for capture the flag. I was also wondering if you think an alliance would be bettween our cabins would also be good. Luck, Victory and Battle Strategy. Sounds like a good combo. I hope to hear from you soon. Jake McDonald could you add the CHBW for affiliates [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 13:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Arg he is gonna make my head explode he's making characters left and right and not even going into history about and now he's using HP characters? I heard of crossovers but completely switching up who the character is, is just ridiculous and *Grabs head* Head hurts too mad to even work now. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 16:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Well if i become an admin by tonight and if you haven't brought it up already by the time i come home from work then yeah i'll make a policy about if your gonna do crossover characters don't just do what he did and actually give them a history pertaining to the PJO HoO series universe. Don't just plop down people from other universes. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 16:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) thx[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) maybe i should rename Fred Weasley..........changing the surname? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) HELP Hi, it's me, TheBurrow, from Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki. How do I get started on here? TheBurrow 17:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) i am pretty sure i said thx somewher above.........thanks again though [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Do I add my name to Nyx's cabin, now that I've changed my powers? TheBurrow 18:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) sorry to bother you again.........but could you show me how to decorate my character page..............namely Jordan and Michael like Elena's..............you do not have to help me,do it yourself or read this[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) #ok thanks #you can do waht you did for flame #create the template if you want #I am >[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC) #colors are green,blue and black #Fedora wrote the prophecy #[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:39, April 9, 2011 (UTC) green background.........blue writing ang black border[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) #yes #ask Hollow #[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I saw your quest request (hehehe) on Hollow's talk page. PerseusJackson (Jordan) is going to be on the first quest. We're using it as a test to see how well it works. Once we get that going, we'll work on your quest. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 19:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) As TBUA just said quest 1 is in the works. If all goes well, I'd be willing to write the prophecy for your quest. I will need any specifics you have about the quest. HollowAvarice 19:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach can you do the same thing to my page for Tsumi? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 21:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Pick Black for his dad and White and Red for his home country of Japan. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 21:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) thanks so much [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) no problem[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ok...........i hate using userboxes............i suck at writing code..................i tried to do it on another wiki...............took me 3 hours to do one character [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) i am a cde user for 4.5 months.........without training [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah could you do Gold black and Yellow for Matthew clark to represent his home state of Wisconsin and Red yellow Gold for Isabelle, who i believe is the first Greek demigod to come from Rome. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Cassiopeia, I started thinking and I suggest we have an alliance for quests. I think that would be a good choice for both cabins. Jake McDonald Sounds good Sounds like a good idea, but there is one little snag in the plan if we are following camp rules. Has Moodle's character been on any quests and if not then Rowan has the right to challenge him for head Counselor because he's been on more quests then Moodle's character and thinks he can do a better job but if that isn't part of the plan then yeah go for it. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 06:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright then we could use some love interests in here. Gods know Tsumi hasn't found one. I would try hooking him and Isabelle up but in my story she has a crush on another guy and i highly doubt i'd be allowed to make another character let alone a son of Apollo. Yeah sure go do your thing Bach, if you need me i'll be sleeping and be up in 6 hours. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 06:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) i addressed ti to Cassie regarding your message saying that Athenas cabin already had 3 others for capture the flag [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 07:15, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Older Brother i'm cool with that. Roxas Xion Axel 13:42, April 10, 2011 (UTC) feel free to make the new character[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) can you use code/html to do documents............or do you have to download a software[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Good Idea! Yea! Roxas Xion Axel 16:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC) #how do you use code................you download a software? #those reasons and the new counsellor has the same number of quests #[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) both[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) thx[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:09, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Characters Wow, BachLynn23. That actually looks really cool :) Yous say this is all kinda based about Percy Jackson? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 20:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Did the do the forum for character claiming right? Its the first one, Coraline Ambrosia SnapeFan1 (Talk) 20:57, April 10, 2011 (UTC) My character, Coraline Ambrosia, has been approved. How do I make a good page for her? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:05, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Coraline Ambrosia Here's Coraline's information and picture: Coraline Ambrosia Coraline never knew her Father, and didn’t know that her Mother was Nyx until she was seventeen. She grew up on her own, struggling to cope with her powers when young. She has a dark personality and reputation, but isn’t even close to the path of evil. Description and Personality: Coraline has long, dark brown hair and is usually seen always wearing black. She has black nail polish and light skin, while her eyes are a dark, chocolate brown. She carries around a strange, Golden Apple which she refuses to talk about. Coraline has a very strange and dark personality, quiet and goth-like. Many think of her as evil, but she is not. To the right people Coraline opens up as a shy but fun girl that most others who don’t know her tend to avoid. History: Coraline was born on September 21, 1980 but never knew her Father and found out her Mother was Nyx at the age of seventeen. Until then, Coraline lived on her own, struggling to cope with her strange powers and reluctantly enhancing her dark reputation. She currently has no known friends, as no one dares to approach her, but some can be curious enough. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh i suck at math, sorry, yeah, she's actually seventeen, sorry. oh and i just googled, daughter of nyx, and that showed up, lol. And yeah, she went to camp after the age of seventeen and found out about her mother. And yeah, the base colors could be based on her personality, like black, grey, dark brown, ect. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) oh and she more or less came to the camp at about maybe fifteen? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I like Option 2. :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you! :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) omg it looks awsome! Thank you, BachLynn23! So cool! :D P.S Check out the new signature Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 22:55, April 10, 2011 (UTC) outside wikia where can you use html?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) nvm that..............did you create your own website?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) in the first link you sent me it showed how to create a website...........did you create any?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Vulcan/ Athena Treaty Here's my idea: Well, Athena's kids would probably come up with some pretty good designs, and Vulcan/ Hephaestus kids could build them pretty well. You design, we build. In return, you have to give us either first shower time, first archery time, or first sword-training time. Your choice. Opalείναιέναανισόρροπος (Answer here) 00:44, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Got it. You keep Sword, We get archery and Shower. Opalείναιέναανισόρροπος 01:12, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Demigod Pet Hey, BachLynn23. Quick question, can Demigods have a unique pet? Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 21:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Can Coraline Ambrosia own a Black Fox named Alepoú (Fox in Greek) given to her by Nyx? Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 21:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I have a pic for Alepoú Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 21:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Here's Alepoú's pic Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 21:33, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I just found it on google and edited the shading to make Alepoú's black fur even darker so the gold eyes stood out from the fur. Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 21:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Need your help in something your like a helper to the admins. Take a look at Jake Regal's Now thing and see if it is offensive because i do and if not i will drop it. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 03:11, April 12, 2011 (UTC) you may went to give us the template name for the userboxes[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:42, April 12, 2011 (UTC) i added a pet section to my characters............it was a lot easier..........thx for sending me the links and stuff [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) very helpful[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) create it[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) i pressed someething by mistake and now my screen is zoomed in for this wiki.........this is the second time it happened........how do I fix it..........I use Mozilla [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank You So MUCH !!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) awesome work[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) actually i was thinking your cabin could magically enchant blades..............but you could bring it to Tsumi's attention [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) you missed mortals? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) muses are gods.........sorry no..........but the others are a go [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) the enchanted could be up to unbreakable and extra sharp etc............the mortals could be a picture of Rachel [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ok[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:57, April 13, 2011 (UTC) who are stated as mortals.........use Logan btw [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:08, April 14, 2011 (UTC) nice forum......except....some of the bad gods were not bad........they "reformed" .....i am going swimming.......i will be back in a few hours and start making the cabins.....scratch any cabins you made in that time[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) yes the ones i took off could get cabins..........i love the Caribbean [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) cool......thx for staring the work.......i will do some later[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Have you noticed? This wiki is so quite Dmitri Pavlov, and Andrei Pavlov fought in Stalingrad and WW2 21:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Whoa. New profile pic Is that your dog? And btw you've been glued to that forum (no disrespect intended) all day whenever I was on this wiki. Take a brick i mean break (Could've been worse. Almost said Taka brick) Dmitri Pavlov, and Andrei Pavlov fought in Stalingrad and WW2 01:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Moodle is right.....take a break.......nice dog [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 01:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) lol.......when I was REALLY bored.....i had a grand total of '280' edits in 2 days [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 01:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) If you're bored Put those poems on that other wiki! I am there too!!!! And I have a lot of edits there too (okay fine! 1000 something). Or play Nintendogs and hope Sammi isn't jealous as you pet your dog.!!!! Dmitri Pavlov, and Andrei Pavlov fought in Stalingrad and WW2 01:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Add Hey, can you please make a section for the Percy Jackson Fan Fiction Wiki in the affiliates section on the main page? That would be great! 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 20:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 22:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I've made my first wiki See here: http://thelordoftheringsfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_Fanfiction_Wiki Unity Harmony Death 01:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello! ;) You introduced yourself to me, now I introduce myself to you xD Lol. Please don't mind my randomness xD I'm TatianaDesrosiers, and about the LT spot of the Artemis cabin, you can have it. I think you deserve it more than I do. Well, gotta go. See you around! Miss Desrosiers 13:42, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the comment- I wasn't actually suggesting you were a bad speller, nor was I trying to be funny. I thought you would simply edit the comment. Opalείναιέναανισόρροπος 02:09, April 21, 2011 (UTC). Doing great with the warnings! Thanks! 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 03:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) You ''like making templates? Okay then, could you please make one that can be put on a user page, like this? Just saying the user has been blocked, so people know. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 03:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thx! 00:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Please don't get mad Um... Hi, BachLynn! Nice to... type you again? Anyways, I love HP Roleplay, so I'm giving this a shot. ACCIDENTILLY, I made a character page before becoming claimed, thinking this would be similar to HP. I'm going to get claimed right now, but I hope you won't get mad at me for this mistake. My character is Vivian Seabreeze (ring a bell?) and I haven't added anything to her except for a section on before she knew about Demigods. Thank you! Shooting Starz 19:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi, I wondered: what is 'Sock Puppeting'? TheGhostMan said to ask you. I wondered because I read it in the policies. Is it controlling other people's characters or something? Thanks for your time. Misty Kitty 20:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean? no one sent me a Claiming message... Shooting Starz 20:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi um I saw Coraline's page with the userbox and stuff. Well, first off, how to I get the This Page belongs to So-and-So template? And second, how do I make Vivian's page look like Coraline's? Thanks, Shooting Starz 20:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) thank you! Shooting Starz 20:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Please help. I'd be fine if everyone was doing animated pics liek HP, but here its real - what do I do? Shooting Starz 21:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Lets see... Hair color: Brown with many blond highlights Eye Color: Peircing Green Skin Color: Tan-Brownish Smile: Warm and Kind. You can choose the rest - google never gives exact results! Shooting Starz 21:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Well... I don't want to say I don't like any of those, but I must admit, they aren't my fave. I can look pics up too! Just tell me what you googled. You did use a search engine, right? Cuz if not i'm gonna feel realllly dumb. :( Shooting Starz 01:13, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I put the improve template on some of Elena's pages, but that's just to mark them as "not done". Just so you know. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 05:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) can yuo fic the Warrior Cats rp wiki on the main page........i gotta run now [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I found a picture I think would be perfect, but it doesn't have that... whats the word.... magical-daughter-of-Hecate-quality. Do you have photoshop? I don't so I couldn't edit the picture, but I'd really appreciate if.... you could? Heres the link to the photo.... uh.... omg thats a LONG LINK. My window is spread far as it can go and the link still doesn't fit. Just type in on google girls with brown hair and brown eyes. Look for the one that when you move your mouse over it, says '''hazeleyesimage.jpg' 300x300 - Don't be afraid to mix and match your makeup colors with hazel lookgreat-loseweight-savemoney.com Similar - More Sizes Thanks, BachLynn! Shooting Starz 00:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) it might be, it got me to the website i went to when I clicked the picture... but i get there and it says OOPS! No such URL! try uploading the picture you got to here, please? Oh, and r you still editing the HP Wiki? Cuz if not, Owl Me! for your talk looks a bit odd. Shooting Starz 17:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) thats the pic! Now I need to figure out how to magical-ify it... I don't have Photoshop or Paint like I said... Shooting Starz 18:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Please don't think i'm asking for too much, but you know how Elena's picture has that cool kind of backround and a sort of... dramatic effect? That kind of what I want. If you want, take your own twist on it, I'm already grateful for you doing Vivian's page, I feel guilty asking for something precise... Shooting Starz 18:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes! that's really cool. thank you! just ask if you need more information on Vivian. Shooting Starz 19:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) so heres the stuff I want to add on Vivian's page: Born: July 4, 1996 Family: Hecate (mother), Johnathan Seabreeze (father) Height: 5'7'' Weapon: average-sized sword named Magix (can you make that Ancient Greek?) Pets: hamster named Little Friends/Allies: Most campers Abilities: all powers of daughter of Hecate (except the hexing - counsellor only, I know) Possesions: Magix, Little, a Picture of Hecate and father About Vivian: Hi, I'm Vivian... obviously. I'm 15, a proud daughter of Hecate, and I have been at camp for 4 years! At first, I only went to camp in the summer, but now I have to go year-round. Not that I'm complaining - I love Camp Half-Blood! People consider me fun, creative, outgoing, mysterious at times, and impatient. I enjoy being a daughter of Hecate and I couldn't ask to be any other god or goddess' daughter. I have mastered many powers of the demigod children of Hecate, except for talking to dogs and wolves, as I still need to perfect my canine-speech. My favorite thing to do at camp is Capture-the-Flag, and my favorite activity is volleyball and arts and crafts. I have a hamster named Little that I got for my 10th birthday. Whenever I don't know what to say or there is a bad mood or awkward silence in the room, I say plarp. It's jibberish for... plarp. Jibberish is jibberish! Thanks, BachLynn! Shooting Starz 20:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I love it! Thank you soooo much! Shooting Starz 20:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Helper Hi. I actually became a helper by responding to a request for volunteers after I had been editing on Wikia for a few years. I think, however, that there are a lot of different ways people end up as helpers. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 02:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Bachlynn, do you know how to make a community portal? You seem to be very experienced, and I don't know what to do with it. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 02:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Apparently, the link in the navigation bar up top, and the link I just gave you, lead to two different places. Oh well. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 02:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What should we do with the Community Portal? What do we put in it? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 22:52, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how we can let everyone know that CtF alliances are not allowed anymore? Now we're using Capture the Flag Teams. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Just wanted to tell you that I'm still here. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I would be delighted to do so, by the way, when is it going to take place? Btw, I am usually online between 4-10 pm in week days, and probably around 9 am to 10 pm in weekends. They are, of course, in +7:00 GMT, and I reside in Indonesia. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) now, it's about 10 pm in my place Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Idea for this wiki Hi. I have an idea for this wiki, it's an activity schedule. On Rick Riordan's Website, I saw a sample activity schedule of Percy's. Do you think its a good idea? Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 15:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey coulda ya log onto Skype for about an hour before i go to work....Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 15:28, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Good point (what you said on Perseus's talk page). I'll remove my girl Apollo character as lieutenant. And I'm on chat. Morning Star Keyblade, Midnight Dream Keyblade, Dawn of Sorrow Keyblade 19:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ok sure [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) It would be an honor to be Lt! And awesome backround btw. I've never written a message on a goddess... Shooting Starz 20:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC) except that jordan will only be not-counsellor when he is on quests [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC) This wikia helper does not show up on wikias list of helpers.........nor the list on the wiki --[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Wikia has not updated recently.........because he is a wikia helper........i think[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) people might stop using chat [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) yea.........i suppose i'm overreacting...........what is the backgrouns thing when you are editing about...........is it part of the wiki skin? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 22:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC)